freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
NEWS-2.6.0-RC1
= WHAT'S CHANGED SINCE 2.6.0-BETA3 = RC1 is mainly a bugfix release. Server / General Changes affecting players (supplied rulesets) * Reverted the change in beta3 which prevented units from building small wonders, because it broke the multiplayer ruleset. This change will be made more selectively in the next major version of Freeciv. * Partisans are supposed to only be granted when a city is conquered, but could be granted whenever a city changed hands for any reason (including by treaty. Surprise!) * When a unit such as a Leader was cargo on a transport that was lost with its home city, it could be 'saved' by teleporting to the site of that city. This could leave non-allied units on the same tile (Leader and city's conqueror), and prevent the Leader teleporting to a more distant, safe city. * The end-game score for an arrived spaceship included population in habitation modules that weren't actually attached to the spaceship at launch. * When gaining free Future Techs (for instance from Darwin's Voyage), some messages showed the wrong Future Tech number. * Setting a high "techlevel" setting could give the first player hundreds of spurious messages about newly available governments. Changes affecting other rulesets / modders * Fixed errors in some supplied tilesets that could cause failure to load with errors about missing extrastyles when used with non-default rulesets (such as the Alien World modpack). * Font sizes specified in tilesets (city_names_font_size and city_productions_font_size) are now ignored in clients which have their own font configuration. Changes affecting server operators * The '/list scenarios' command was also listing normal savegames. General * Fix a rare compression failure which could stop commnication between client and server. * Some improvements to unit debugging (/debug unit). * Tweak format of comments in various output files. * Various internal changes which should only affect developers. Clients * In clients which support setting worker tasks from the city map (Gtk3/Qt), you can now request cleaning pollution/fallout. * Improve the display of negative science output, and forecasting of the time to loss of a tech. * Most clients could give trouble such as assertion failures when attempting a new unit action after another action turned out to be illegal. * The pillage select target dialog did not give the option to continue pillaging, and did not pop up at all for a unit that was already pillaging one of two possible targets. * (Gtk) Fix longstanding inability to permanently change the city name font size on the map view. This used to get overridden by the tileset; now the font specified in the options is always used. * (Gtk3) The pillage select target dialog has been reworked; it now shows the owner of the pillage target, if applicable, and an icon. * (Gtk3) The button order in the dialog used for transport selection is more intuitive. Also fix possible trouble with the radio buttons in this dialog. * (Gtk3) The right-click map selection rectangle in the supplied Windows Gtk3 package is back to looking as intended. * (Gtk2, Qt) The icon indicating a unit's activity could be drawn in the wrong place when zoomed. * (Qt) Fix assertion failure in science report when no research, or future tech, was selected. * (Qt) Fix a few cosmetic issues, particularly with zoom. Tilesets / Art * In the Amplio2/Cimpletoon/Hexemplio/Toonhex tilesets, large unwalled 'industrial' style cities used the wrong graphics. Help / Documentation * The civ2civ3/sandbox rulesets' government help now contains less duplication and is more accurate. * The online help now describes the effects of root requirements in the tech tree, in rulesets which have them (such as the experimental ruleset). * Miscellaneous improvements to in-game text and user documentation. * Miscellaneous changes to developer/ruleset docs. Translations * Updated translations: ** Complete translations: Catalan, Polish, French. ** Incomplete translations: British English (95.3% core, 100% nations, 100% ruledit). Build/portability * The Windows .cmd scripts gave a syntax error when started without a parameter. = Known issues in 2.6 = * Turn change in AI games has got slower; we suspect this is a result of action generalization. * There's some evidence that autosettlers have got less effective. * There are still problems in the new way tilesets are selected. * The Gtk3 clients currently don't have animation for moving the map view. See NEWS for older lists of changes. Category:NEWS